


Sleepwalking

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gaslighting, Implied Walt/Jesse, M/M, Surreal, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's first night in the Schrader house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: I wanted to write another little Hank/Jesse for you after Yuletide :)

Jesse could not for the life of him remember how he had gotten to this place. It was as if he was in one of the teasers for those thriller shows where the audience tries to figure out how the characters got there, and the answer was usually something totally different from what the audience was led to believe… but Jesse would have been as confused as the audience. He was remembering only fits and starts of the night before, and none of what was appearing in his mind was particularly indicative of why he was lying flat on his back with Hank Schrader above him.

He’d taken some sleeping pills, at least he was pretty sure that was what they were. It had been coffee, at least that was what Hank had said, but it had laid Jesse out like he was back on heroin again, curled up next to Jane without a thought in the world.

But now he had many thoughts, disconnected and frantic as they were, all caught on each other like a cat’s claws that hadn’t been clipped in far too long and were getting stuck in the furniture and carpet. They were thoughts that were lost.

“I don’t…” Jesse mumbled out, but his words weren’t making any sense to him. He was suddenly aware that all did not feel right around the lower part of his body, but he couldn’t put a figure on it.

Until he could. Schrader was above him, pounding into him, and it hurt. There was a burning to it, yet Jesse was transfixed to the spot, trying to figure out a way of getting away. Or maybe he’d even agreed to this; maybe it had been his latest and most regrettable self-destructive decision. It was definitely possible.

“Stop…” Jesse tried to push him away. He wasn’t sure if his mouth was forming the words, but he must have been, because Schrader pulled out of him and stared at him with a look of intense disgust.

“What are you playing at, Pinkman? You were all about this a moment ago.”

“What?” Jesse asked. His head hurt, and he couldn’t feel his hands. Everything was spinning, and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up any second.

“You’re going to help me take your partner, Walter, down. Because he’s a disgusting son-of-a-bitch and deserves to be put under the jail.”

“But why are you… why am I…?” Jesse gasped out, shaking his head. “I didn’t want to do all this. I don’t know what’s going on. How did I get here?”

“Don’t you remember?” Hank asked. “An hour ago you were begging for me to give it to you.”

“No, I wasn’t!” Jesse exclaimed. “I don’t do that… Not with anyone…” The exception hung in the air.

“Anyone but Walter?” Hank snarled.

Jesse looked down, flushing in his cheeks. It must have all been a mistake. Maybe Hank was right; maybe he’d said yes, but it was all hazy.

“I… I don’t… not really. It’s not like that…” He couldn’t quite hear his own voice; it was as if he was echoing across mountains, across valleys. His legs felt weak…he needed to sit down… or was he sitting down already? He didn’t know anymore.

“Are you ready to tell us what you know, Jesse?” 

Jesse’s eyelids were so heavy. He needed to sleep.

He found himself on the bed, curled up, and closed his eyes.

When he awoke, he was in a back bedroom. It was dark, and he was alone.


End file.
